Milk
by Kato Banko
Summary: Kaidoh esta molesto con Inui como de costumbre,lo que no sabe su senpai es que esta vez no es una simple pelea, hay un trasfondo mucho mas serio.InuKai. CAPITULO 7,FINAL!
1. Final del comienzo

Luego de demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, vengo con un fic…sí, un fic no un one-shot XD eso es extraño en mi pero quiero intentar hacer uno aunque este fuera de todas mis creencias (?) me inspiré con PoT por estar viendo la nueva version que salió owo y porque amo demasiado el InuKai ;A; en fin,ahí va~

Milk

¿El bolso que cargo a diario se había hecho más pesado? No, era mi alma y mis pensamientos los que pesaban, era aun más incómodo que caminar con pesas en los tobillos. Más aun por tener que acelerar el paso cada vez más para escapar de ese hijo de puta que me seguía tan insistentemente. ¿Qué demonios quería? Todo estaba dicho y si tomé esta dolorosa decisión fue porque se lo merece, nos lo merecemos: Yo, paz en mi vida y él, frustración por perderme y no poder recuperarme de ningún modo.

-Kaidoh!-Gritaba sin cesar. Ya notaba lo cansado que estaba por el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. ¿Lástima? Por supuesto que no, ni un poco.

Me detuve frente a mi casa y busqué la llave de la puerta en mi bolsillo. Ese desgraciado me había seguido hasta aquí, buen intento.

Fallé al primer intento de introducir la llave en la ranura. Como me fastidia la gente así, no dejaba de repetir sus tan típicos "Tenemos que hablar", "Escucha lo que tengo que decir" y así seguía dando vueltas a la misma idea.

-Haz el favor de no volver a llamarme-Dije claramente sin siquiera mirarlo y entré a casa dando un portazo que amenazó con romper la casa entera. Un silencio de lo más incómodo inundó ese pasillo.

-Kaoru?-Era de suponer que mi madre vendría a preguntar que sucedía pero me limité a saludar y subir rápidamente a mi habitación, no estaba de ánimos para contar cosas estúpidas y sin importancia. Porque así es, el asunto ha llegado a su fin y ya no me preocuparé de ello.

O al menos de eso quería convencerme ya que estaba seguro de que aun estaba allí afuera, probablemente con su tan conocido cuaderno escribiendo datos sobre esta "nueva rabieta" que me había dado. Lo que él ni sus datos saben es que esta vez es más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Pasé la noche más asquerosa de mi vida, despertando cada una hora, teniendo pesadillas cada vez más extrañas. De todos modos fui a clases como de costumbre. No estaba dispuesto a perderme el entrenamiento por culpa de ese imbécil.

-Sucede algo Kaidoh, nya?-Esa forma de hablar era inconfundible, Kikumaru-senpai es demasiado curioso y supuse que él sería el primero en notar algo extraño en el ambiente tenso del camarín.

-Nada importante-Respondí y al momento de tomar mi raqueta, mi brazo fue sujetado con fuerza por alguien más. ¿En qué momento había entrado allí? Me quedé pasmado un momento mirando fijamente sus anteojos antes de reaccionar.

-Kaidoh, tenemos que…-Obviamente no lo dejé terminar y me solté de su agarre para salir a paso rápido y dirigirme a las canchas. Tal y como lo pensé, ese tonto cree que lo de ayer fue una pelea de nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Insistió dentro de su inocencia nuestro gatuno compañero, como siempre su voz se escucha aun fuera del camarín.

-No lo sé…-Se atrevió a decir él, siendo que debería saber mejor que nadie el motivo de mi enojo. Cómo detesto que se comporte así! Que haga como si nada pasara! Que siempre me pase a llevar y luego crea que todo se soluciona con un "Lo siento". Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Llevar una relación especialmente no lo es. No pretendo volver a tener un vínculo así con nadie más en mucho tiempo, o mejor aun, nunca más.

Le dí a la pelota con tal fuerza que cada uno de mis tiros terminaba incrustado en la reja. Con tiros cada vez más certeros, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me relaja el tenis, ya ni quiera recuerdo bien el momento en que comencé a jugarlo, ni el motivo ni el lugar. Sólo sé que es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida, no hay otra meta más clara que esta en mi. Ser cada día mejor, entrenar hasta caer rendido y tener cada vez oponentes más poderosos. Ese es mi norte, mi destino y lo que quiero hacer, no perderé más tiempo con romances vacíos.

El sol me estaba quemando la cabeza a pesar de llevar puesta mi pañoleta. El atardecer se hizo presente y con él, la hora de ir a casa. Por suerte esta vez pude caminar tranquilamente sin que mi celador me estuviese arruinando el día como venía haciendo hace ya 3 meses atrás. No entiendo como es que alguna vez llegué a sentir algo más allá. Pero no se repetiría.

Sin querer, el llegar a mi casa completamente solo hizo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta, uno fuerte como el de mi estómago y esa fea sensación de llevar un gran peso sobre mi espalda volvió a aparecer. Se venían días difíciles pero no daré ni un paso hacia atrás. Él ya no es más que eso. Inui-senpai es mi ex novio y no hay vuelta que darle.

_Continuará…_

Se agradecen los reviews~


	2. Posible Solución

Como es muy aburrido ke sólo uno vaya narrando,los voy a intercalar así ke ahora le toca a Inui xD y los recuerdos los pongo entre comillas pk con cursiva cuesta leer :V

Milk

2: Posible Solución

La luz entró furiosa por mi ventana, un amanecer ardiente de verano quiso despertarme, sin éxito eso sí puesto que no estaba dormido, es la segunda noche que no consigo descansar ni un minuto, por suerte las ojeras están ocultas bajo mis lentes.

Fui a la ducha como de costumbre, pero sabiendo que no era un día como todos, ya ninguno sería como los de antes. ¿Está realmente enojado? Es normal que me grite y se vaya pero ya es el tercer día y aun no me llama ni me habla. No quiero pensar que es el fin aunque haya un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que así sea.

-Kaidoh…-susurré en un intento desesperado por sentirme cerca de él, ojalá bastara con decir su nombre para que apareciera de nuevo aquí, para tomar una ducha juntos como tanto nos gustaba. ¿Cómo va a deshacerse de un segundo a otro un cariño como el nuestro? Es imposible, tiene que existir la forma de recuperarlo, sea como sea.

El camino se hace aun más largo estando solo. Fui por la ruta que él acostumbra tomar pero no lo vi, de veras me está evitando, no es como las veces anteriores en las que caminaba frente a mí para que me acercara, lo abrazara por la cintura e hiciéramos como si nunca hubiésemos peleado. Esto es malo.

Sabiendo que Kaidoh no falta ni un solo día a clases, decidí buscarlo a riesgo de que a penas me vea me golpee, a estas alturas es lo que menos me importa. Entré a su salón y su silla estaba vacía, mas sus cosas si se encontraban allí lo que inevitablemente me hizo sonreír.

-Inui-senpai qué hace aquí?-A penas entendí lo que me decía ya que la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo le impedía modular claramente. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir el hecho de que Momoshiro estuviese allí.

-Buscaba a Kaidoh-Confesé, estaba en una situación de emergencia y necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien más para dar con mi objetivo, siendo sólo yo quien investigaba el porcentaje de encontrarlo era demasiado bajo.

-A Mamushi? Yo en tu lugar desearía no encontrarme con él por un buen tiempo, anda con un humor de los mil demonios, más de lo normal-A medida que iba escuchando esas palabras y viendo las pequeñas migajas de pan que caían libremente al suelo, mi corazón se apretó de tal modo que sentí un quejido de dolor ahogarse en mi garganta. Kaidoh no es indiferente a nuestra discusión. Está igual de perturbado y deprimido, cosa que no se si me preocupa o me alegra.-Sabes qué le sucede?

La difícil decisión de entregarte al dolor y sacar toda la tristeza del alma o seguir haciendo como si nada me invadió desde la cabeza a los pies. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si conversar con alguien me ayudaría, eso no me traería de vuelta a Kaidoh y además jamás he sido una persona que se dedique a contar sus intimidades al resto, mucho menos al "enemigo" de mi pareja pero al hallarme indefenso y lleno de dudas tuve que actuar, hacer lo que mi corazón me pedía.

-Creo saberlo-Murmuré aun sintiendo que lo que hacía no era lo más correcto, un senpai siendo aconsejado por su kohai es algo que no se ve muy seguido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Por más distraído que se vea, Momo no es una persona idiota o superficial, puede que sea infantil pero es una persona madura cuando se requiere. Suspiré derrotado, esto escapaba a mi lógica y porcentajes.-Si necesitas decir algo estoy aquí para escucharte!-Y con su brillante sonrisa supe que era el momento de contarle mis dolores a alguien, no lo hacía desde que deje de ver a Renji.

Nos fuimos a un lugar apartado a conversar, la confesión iba a ser sólo para él. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro con actitud seria como si de una reunión de negocios se tratase.

-Verás Momoshiro…-a pesar de venir planeando palabra por palabra cómo le explicaría el problema, mi mente quedó en blanco en cuanto abrí la boca.-Kaidoh está enfadado conmigo porque yo…no quise hacer pública nuestra relación de pareja.

-¿He?-Había un 100% de probabilidades de que su reacción fuese esa, fui demasiado rápido debido a que tenía las palabras acumuladas en la garganta hace demasiado tiempo.-Entonces mamushi y tú son…

-Exacto-Asentí con la cabeza y un rojo suave decoró mis mejillas al recordar inevitablemente el momento en que comenzamos con nuestra relación, de manera especial como el mismo Kaidoh.

"-El entrenamiento no es demasiado duro?-consulté al ver como le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie. Sí, ese día entrenamos hasta el anochecer por lo que era normal que estuviese así de agotado.

-N-no…-A duras penas podía hablar, tuve que sujetarlo para que no cayera. Se sobresaltó, sus mejillas se encendieron como nunca antes y me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, pude haberme quedado horas observándolo.

-Kaidoh-Susurré con toda la ternura posible. Llevaba amando a mi compañero de dobles desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, para que seguir ocultándolo? Si bien es cierto que esta confesión amenazaba con destruir nuestra amistad, ya era imposible seguir ocultándolo, de haber seguido así me volvería loco.-No sé cómo decirte esto…es más, no tenía planeado decírtelo ahora pero dadas las circunstancias…-suspiré, preso de un nerviosismo que jamás había sentido. Y él ahí, mirándome como si le hablara en árabe.-Kaidoh quiero tener una relación contigo, algo más allá de nuestros entrenamientos, sino que algo…más sentimental.

Inmediatamente se soltó de mi agarre, más sonrojado de lo que estaba anteriormente y sin despegar su mirada de mí. Se veía como un animalito asustado, temblaba ya no sé si de miedo o por el cansancio. Intenté explicarle del modo más calmado posible que sólo era una propuesta, no lo obligaba por lo que si él se negaba yo no insistiría y haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero Kaidoh estaba a la defensiva, no se dejaba tocar ni terminaba de escuchar lo que le decía.

-S-Senpai…-susurró casi para si mismo, tímido como no lo había visto nunca. Se tardó 3 minutos con 29 segundos en volver a hablar. Tiempo que se me hizo eterno.-Haz lo que quieras!-gritó volviendo a ser el chico agresivo de siempre y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

-Kaidoh! Eso…es un sí o un no?-No pude evitar decirlo, la curiosidad me mataba y había empezado a sudar frío. No habría otra oportunidad para reanudar esta conversación.

-Dije que hicieras lo que quisieras!-Iba a insistir pero en cuanto volteó a verme quedó todo claro. Sus ojos siempre tan amenazadores ahora estaban brillando de forma tan dulce que nadie se creería que ese de ahí era Kaidoh Kaoru. Le sonreí, podría jurar que él también lo hizo o quizás sólo fue una ilusión de mi agotada mente."

-Inui-senpai…me estás escuchando?-La voz de Momoshiro me trajo de vuelta al presente. Me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya varios minutos ya que se había terminado todo su almuerzo.

-Oh, claro…-Ajusté mis lentes y puse mi cara de concentración más creíble, entonces mi kohai volvió a sonreír.

-Decía que tengo un excelente plan para traer a Mamushi de vuelta! Confía en mi, conozco bien a ese desgraciado y en poco tiempo lo tendrás rendido a tus pies!-Notando la forma en que me lo estaba diciendo, supe que había sido pésima idea pedirle ayuda precisamente a él. Algo aquí va a salir mal, y de eso hay una probabilidad del 100%.

_Continuará…_


	3. Rumor

**Milk**

Capítulo 3: Rumor

No he llevado la cuenta de los días que llevamos separados, el sólo hecho de pensar en números me recuerda a él. Me enredé entre las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero fue inútil…qué tenía mi senpai que no podía dejar de pensar en él? Si me había dicho a mi mismo que todo había terminado y no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Por desgracia, faltaba la parte más humillante de la separación. Había estado extrañando estúpidamente su voz, sus abrazos y besos, sus entrenamientos, consejos, miradas, susurros, palabras cursis que me hacían enfadar…pero quedaba algo más: Mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón ya se había descargado, había extrañado lo suficiente. Ahora mi cuerpo era el que se sentía necesitado de él. No podía evitarlo, teníamos tan buen sexo que me sería difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de no volver a ser su uke.

-S-Senpai…-Mordí la almohada por las sensaciones que yo mismo me estaba dando. Que degradante es esto. Antes de comenzar nuestra relación nunca sentí el deseo de masturbarme ni sentir algún tipo de placer ya que mi mente sólo tenía tenis. Fue ese desgraciado quien se encargó de mi "despertar sexual", acariciándome cuando llevábamos a penas un mes de novios.

No lo culpo de todos modos, la química que se da entre nuestros cuerpos es innegable. Me costaba trabajo darle un nombre al principio a esa extraña sensación en mi entrepierna cuando lo veía entrenar, o cuando se acercaba demasiado.

Inui-senpai me enseño lo delicioso que puede ser enlazar ambas lenguas en un beso profundo, la electricidad que recorre el cuerpo cuando se sienten besos o mordidas en el cuello, las orejas o los pezones. Más aun el desesperado placer que da el sexo oral o los indescriptibles orgasmos que entrega la próstata. Todo lo descubrí entre sus brazos, dando gemidos incontenibles, no podía esconderlos si era él quien me hacía suyo. Era frustrante recordar sensaciones tan maravillosas y saber que ya no las tendría más. Y mi rabia aumentó al notar que mi mano no podía aliviarme, sólo las suyas podían lograr que mi cuerpo reaccionara y consiguiera llegar al clímax hasta con lágrimas, ahora lo único que conseguí fue manchar mi ropa interior de semen, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a la escuela con el peor humor de toda mi vida. Antes de llegar a mi salón ya me había peleado con más de 5 personas diferentes, de nuevo los malditos números…idiota sal de mi cabeza.

-¿Pero es verdad que tiene novia?-Escuchaba comentarios a medias mientras preparaba mis cosas para la primera clase. Detesto los chismes así que hice oídos sordos al cuchicheo de las chicas que era cada vez más molesto.

-Dicen que es de otra escuela, quién lo diría!-Ahora hasta los chicos estaban anonadados. ¿De quién se trataba el rumor ese? ¿De algún profesor?

-No tiene nada de malo, es sólo que en todos estos años nunca se le había conocido novia alguna a Inui. Sí, sí el del club de tenis-El lápiz se hizo añicos en mi mano. Mi mente dio vueltas y alguna expresión muy desagradable puse porque de inmediato mis compañeros comenzaron a preguntarme si algo malo me pasaba o estaba enfermo. El nudo en mi garganta y las nauseas que de pronto aparecieron no me dejaban abrir la boca.

-Mamushi!-Lo único que me faltaba era eso. Momoshiro molestándome en el momento más asqueroso de mi vida. Lo vi llegar como siempre con una bolsa de comida entre sus manos.-Supiste del chisme? Me imagino que sí porque no se ha hablado de otra cosa desde muy temprano aquí!

-Q-Qué cosa…-Dije débilmente, aun en shock por lo que había escuchado. Había un molesto pito en mi oído y me costaba modular. Tenía que haber una explicación para esto.

-Inui-senpai tiene novia!-De nuevo tuve la sensación de que mi cabeza era un tambor siendo golpeado por cada una de las palabras que iba oyendo. Novia. Una chica, a días de haber terminado conmigo…o quizás ya la tenía desde antes, ese fue el motivo por el que no quiso hacer pública nuestra relación? ¿Por eso no me besaba en la calle? Por eso…ahora todo tenía sentido.-Oi…mamushi?

Mis ojos se humedecían con tal rapidez que entré en pánico, quería salir corriendo antes de que toda la clase me viera llorar pero mis piernas no se movían como si mis pies estuviesen clavados al suelo. Entonces tuve el peor impulso de idiotez de toda mi vida. Tomé a Momoshiro del uniforme y grité como un verdadero ogro.-¡¿Cómo se llama esa puta?

-Eeh…eh…-Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme, se puso bastante nervioso y miraba a todos lados como buscando una respuesta.-S-Se llama…Suzuki! Suzuki-chan! Sí! Claro!

Preso de la desesperación, del no saber que hacer ni decir ni sentir, mi cuerpo se movió solo y dándole un certero golpe en la cara a Momoshiro, huí del salón lo más rápido que pude ya sin poder contener mi llanto. Llegué hasta la azotea y enterrando las manos entre los alambres de la reja, me entregué al llanto más desgarrador de todos. Gritando con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de sacar de mis adentros toda la ira, pena y decepción que había llegado a sentir.

No me di cuenta en que momento entró alguien más al lugar hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro. Di un salto por el susto, mirando hacia aquel que había tenido la osadía de verme llorar. Para empeorar aun más las cosas, era el motivo de mi llanto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-Aun dominado por la histeria, lo empujé y retrocedí varios pasos, pero él insistía.

-Kaidoh déjame explicarte ese rumor.-Su voz tan tranquila no hacía más que enfurecerme más. No había nada que hablar entre nosotros, me había quedado clarísimo el asunto.

-Vete! Las clases ya comenzaron!-Argumento idiota ya que yo también me había escapado de clases, pero que más se le puede pedir a alguien en un momento de desesperación como este?

-No bajaré de aquí sin ti, vas a tener que escucharme.-Y poniendo sus manos en mis muñecas, ya no pude escapar. Siempre había tenido más fuerza bruta que yo, lamenté no haber aumentado el tamaño de mis pesas cuando pude hacerlo.

Bajé la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el suelo. No quería mirarlo, ni ahora ni nunca más. Tampoco me había rendido pero la rabieta suprema que acababa de tener me había agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Me quedaría allí ya que era igual hacerlo o no, ninguna de sus palabras iba a cambiar la situación. O al menos eso pensé en ese momento, ese tan desgraciado momento que quisiera borrar para siempre de mi mente.

_Continuará…_


	4. Malentendido

**Milk**

Capítulo 4: Malentendido

Todo sucedió tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me fui caminando a paso lento, aun con cierto miedo al no saber que clase de plan se le había ocurrido a Momoshiro para que Kaidoh me perdonara. Había un 99% de que fuese una niñería que no diera buenos frutos. Rogaba por ese 1% restante.

-Inui-senpai!-En la entrada de la escuela me encontré con Horio y sus amigos. Tenían caras de profunda preocupación. Algo había pasado en la escuela.

-Qué sucede?-Me apresuré a contestarles, me habían contagiado algo de su preocupación.

-Es cierto lo que dicen?-Por primera vez el novato con 2 años de experiencia en el tenis bajó la voz, avergonzado como si fuese a contarme un secreto muy íntimo. Por desgracia no se trataba de él sino de mí.-¿senpai de veras tienes una novia de otra escuela?

No es muy propio de mí, pero si hubiese tenido a Momoshiro frente a mi en ese preciso momento le hubiese partido la cara a golpes. ¿Ese era su gran plan? ¿Hacerle creer a Kaidoh que tenía a alguien más? Lejos de ponerlo celoso eso reafirmaría la idea de que no lo quiero en verdad y más se alejaría. Mis datos estaban correctos: Era una niñería.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacía el edificio. Faltaban a penas 10 minutos para comenzar la clase por lo que había una probabilidad del 100% de que Kaidoh ya estuviese allí dentro, y una del 75% de que ya haya llegado a sus oídos el famoso rumor, obviamente de la misma boca de Momoshiro. Detuve mis pasos al escuchar una voz muy conocida que se quejaba de dolor, venía de la enfermería así que me asomé.

-No es tan malo, pareciera que tuvieses una enorme hamburguesa dentro de tu mejilla! Eso te gusta no?-reía burlescamente el chico del parche en la mejilla, mirando divertido con sus grandes ojos azules como el pobre de Momo sufría con las curaciones de la enfermera.

-No es gracioso, Eiji-senpai!-Hablaba a penas con la cara tan hinchada.-Mamushi me las va a pagar! No tenía porqué pegarme de ese modo!

-De veras es extraño que reaccione de esa forma, o tal vez sólo se desquitó contigo-miró al techo, pensativo y moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro.-Como ya lleva varios días más enojón de lo normal.

-Es bastante fácil de descubrir el motivo de esto.-Nadie supo cómo pero el tensai, Fuji Syusuke estaba allí de pie frente a ellos.-Kaidoh tiene sentimientos muy profundos por Inui y le cuesta aceptar que ahora está con alguien más, claro, si es que es eso cierto.-Clavó su mirada fría y profunda en Momoshiro, como leyendo su mente y enterándose de que había sido él la mente malévola que había creado y difundido ese chisme tan absurdo.

-Sentimientos muy profundos? No sabía que fuesen tan buenos amigos.-Comentó Eiji, cosa que no pudo más que sacarle una suave risa a Fuji, sintiendo ternura por la inocencia de su compañero gatuno.

-Te explicaré con más detalles luego, ahora tenemos clases.-Tomándolo del brazo, se llevó arrastrando a Kikumaru por todo el pasillo mientras este gritaba "Cuéntamelo todo ahora Fujiko!".

Luego de ver tan bizarra escena, continué mi búsqueda analizando los datos obtenidos al escuchar su conversación. Primero, Kaidoh ya se había enterado del rumor y al parecer no le había hecho mucha gracia ya que ese golpe que le dio a Momo dejó una marca que no se borraría en poco tiempo. Segundo, seguramente se fue corriendo del lugar como acostumbra hacer pero a dónde fue? En las canchas de tenis los profesores lo verían, lo mismo que en el patio por lo que esas posibilidades son muy bajas. Y tercero, hay un solo lugar donde los alumnos acuden cuando desean escaparse de clases y no ser descubiertos: La azotea.

Entré de golpe y la imagen que presencié quedó grabada en mi subconsciente para toda la vida. El chico al que más amaba y deseaba proteger estaba de rodillas, apoyado en la reja y llorando a gritos como nunca antes. No sabía como acercarme, mi mente era un torbellino de ideas que se peleaban la una con la otra por salir primero. Le había hecho un daño enorme a quien más quería. Fue mi culpa, toda mía.

Traté de acercarme y pedirle perdón pero su reacción fue la de siempre. Alejarme, gritarme y echarme del lugar. Normalmente yo cedía a sus peticiones cuando se ponía así de violento para evitar una pelea más grande. Sin embargo este no era el caso. Así como el día en que le declaré mis sentimientos, esta era una de esas ocasiones en que las cosas tienen que quedar solucionadas ahí mismo, dejarlo para otro momento no tenía sentido.

Así, con Kaidoh aun llorando y tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por ordenar mis ideas y comenzar mi tan esperada disculpa.

_Continuará…_

Gracias a la gente bonita ke deja review :3


	5. Aclaración

Soy pésima para los nombres de fics y más aun para los capítulos xD pero supongo ke es lo de menos uwu aprovecho de darle las gracias a Yuna que siempre me deja review nwn fui infinitamente feliz al leer que a pesar de no ser muy fan del InuKai te gusta mi fic, espero contagiarte mi locura por esta pareja xD y este cap lo escribí hace un momentito nada más, espero ke no tenga muchos errores D: ok ahí va~

**Milk**

Capítulo 5: Aclaración

"Es imposible" me dije, me estaba tomando con tal fuerza que ni en un millón de años podría escapar. Resignado, me quedé a escuchar lo que mi senpai iba a decir, sabía que sería la misma disculpa de siempre.

-Kaidoh, yo…-titubeó un momento, acaso estaba nervioso? Inui Sadaharu no sabía que decir? Jamás lo había visto así, siempre ha sido una persona tan seria y decidida.-No sé bien como comenzar esta disculpa, no quiero que pienses que es sólo un "lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer" como las veces anteriores…-tomó aire para continuar, había comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido y sus manos mojaban mis muñecas.-Ahora sé que me pasé…que fue una tontería negarme a hacer público lo nuestro, es sólo que…

-Mamushi!-la puerta dio un golpe contra la pared. Ahí estaba Momoshiro con un gran parche en la mejilla, obviamente por mi culpa.

-Viniste a devolverme el golpe? No estoy para eso ahora!-Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban demasiado ansiosos por terminar de escuchar lo que mi senpai trataba de decir, ya luego podía tener un duelo a muerte con ese devora hamburguesas pero ahora no.

-Claro que no, baka!-Dando un par de pasos hacia nosotros, nos miró con una seriedad que creí inexistente en él.-Sé que vas a molerme a golpes luego de esto pero me lo merezco…sólo traté de ayudar a Inui-senpai, se veía tan desesperado cuando me contó que estaban peleados…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?-Con los nervios y el sudor de sus manos, mi senpai había descuidado mis muñecas por lo que pude soltarme y dedicarle mi peor mirada de odio acompañada de un notorio sonrojo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a contarle nuestras intimidades a alguien más?

-Kaidoh lo lamento…!-Cada vez se le veía mas nervioso, sin poder modular correctamente.-Estaba tan…deprimido, confundido y sin saber que hacer…traté por todos los medios de hablar contigo y no me hiciste caso, así que opté por pedir ayuda a alguien y justo apareció Momoshiro y me ofreció su ayuda.-Clavó su mirada en el suelo como un niño que confiesa una travesura a su madre, con tanta inocencia.-Tenía que desahogarme con alguien

-Hablaste con este idiota y te aconsejó que te buscaras una chica? Esa fue su gran ayuda?-Entiendo que haya necesitado ayuda, después de todo en nuestro poco tiempo juntos había llegado a comprender que el corazón de Inui-senpai es bastante complejo y sensible cuando se trata de cosas que de veras le importan…no sabría decir si yo entro en esa lista aun.

-Déjame explicarte esa parte mamushi!-Trató de acercarse a mi, sin éxito ya que de inmediato retrocedí, instintivamente como un animal asustado y enfurecido. No quería sus explicaciones si no que las de quien de verdad debía dármelas.

-Quién demonios es esa tal Suzuki? Dónde la conociste? Y desde cuándo?-Mi rabia aumentó al ver que ante estas preguntas, él no podía ocultar unas risitas traviesas y burlescas, causando que Momoshiro se sonrojara de sobremanera. Algo extraño pasaba ahí.

-Como de costumbre mis datos no mienten ni fallan.-Su semblante tan seguro regresó a él de un momento a otro.-A Momo no le bastó con inventarme un romance sin fundamento alguno si no que también le puso por nombre a la supuesta chica la primera marca de autos que vio afuera.-Dijo apuntando a la calle donde estaban estacionados un montón de vehículos de dicha marca. Nunca antes me había sentido tan imbécil.

-E-Entonces…-Ahora los nervios se habían apoderado de mí. No entendía nada. Fue falso? No había ninguna mujer de por medio? Eso no cambiaba la pelea anterior de todos modos.

Dentro de esa confusión, Inui-senpai volvió a tomar mi mano, con delicadeza esta vez y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándome con tanta ternura que sentí que me dormiría entre sus brazos.

-Senpai se veía muy deprimido…y digamos que en un momento de estupidez se me ocurrió que si te hacíamos sentir celos regresarías por él y lo perdonarías.-continuó Momoshiro con su explicación aprovechando que el perfume dulce de Inui-senpai me tenía en un semi-trance.-Aunque déjame decirte que te enojas por cada idiotez mamushi…-cruzándose de brazos, le oí decir por primera vez algo inteligente.-Si no quiso hacer pública la relación es porque en esta sociedad es bastante difícil, más aun si somos escolares. Si se entera algún profesor o autoridad de aquí hasta podrían quitarnos la posibilidad de jugar en torneos de tenis o quizás que cosa! Nunca te detuviste a pensarlo? Te tendrían con sicólogos y esas cosas, y mejor ni te hablo de lo que podría pasarle a ambos si sus padres se enteran, no sé si los tuyos son muy liberales o algo pero lo más seguro es que te prohibirían ver a Inui-senpai tildándolos de enfermos, locos y asquerosos por amarse siendo del mismo sexo.-Suspiró ya bastante enojado.-El mundo…no, la sociedad es cruel con todo lo que es diferente, además si quieres a senpai basta con que él lo sepa no?

Noté que no sólo yo había quedado con la boca abierta por el discurso de Momoshiro. Inui-senpai también estaba anonadado por la forma tan seria en que había hablado nuestro compañero a quien normalmente se le ve tan alegre, simple y ridículo.

-Eso…es lo que quería decirte Kaidoh.-Abrazándome un poco más fuerte, tomó la palabra.- No es que no te ame o me sienta avergonzado de tener algo contigo, pero tuve miedo de que te alejaran de mi o que tuvieses que aguantar algún tipo de discriminación o humillación por nuestra condición.-Acarició mi labio inferior con a penas la yema de su dedo índice.-Quiero protegerte a toda costa.

-Inui-senpai…-Me quedé sin palabras, sin argumentos ni defensa alguna. Después de pasar días sin estar a su lado pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito, que lo nuestro no es un juego ni una confusión, y mucho menos algo pasajero.

Olvidándome de la presencia de Momoshiro, sentí una vez más el profundo deseo de besar a quien me miraba con esa infinita ternura de siempre, la cual dedica únicamente a mi, qué más puedo pedir de un día que comenzó como un infierno y está terminando como paraíso? Quise golpearme por tener pensamientos tan cursis, pero ya sería después. Él captó mis intenciones y acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, justo cuando ya sentía su respiración cerca, un grito chillón y alegre me sacó de esa atmósfera de romanticismo de teleserie.

-Que vivan los novios!-Gritaba como un animal mientras corría de un lado a otro. En qué maldito momento llegó Eiji-senpai?

-Si no baja la voz vendrán los maestros.-Un siempre serio y frio Echizen trató inútilmente de hacer callar al hiperactivo niño gato. Tampoco sé cómo ni cuando llegó él…y Fuji-senpai también?

-Pero es un momento que se debe celebrar nya!-colgándose de todo lo que encontraba, el pelirrojo parecía más feliz que nosotros mismos siendo que el drama había sido nuestro.-Ahora si! Bésense!-sacando de la nada una cámara fotográfica, nos enfocó.

-K-Kikumaru-senpai!-Escondiéndome por inercia en el pecho de Inui-senpai, oculté mi rostro de la cámara lo mejor que pude.

-Creo que no es muy buena idea en este momento.-cubriéndome, mi senpai tardó un par de minutos en convencer al del parche de que yo jamás accedería a tomarme una foto de ese tipo.

Vencido, se retiró junto a Fuji-senpai decidido a tomarle fotos a sus demás compañeros de equipo esperando que estos si cooperaran.

-Vas a la clase mamushi? Sin golpearme?-Extrañado, Momoshiro me miró con los ojos muy abiertos ya que yo no mostraba ni una pisca de enojo o rencor contra él.

-Es un poco peligroso, luego en el entrenamiento podría llegarme en la cara un Drive B o un Twist Serve no?-Dije con ironía, logrando que Echizen se volteara, muy tarde eso si, logré ver un segundo antes como se ponía todo rojo al igual que Momoshiro.

El día se pasó tortuosamente lento, con las clases más aburridas del mundo. Sin embargo la leve sonrisa no se me borraba. Ya saliendo de clases, fui a cambiarme de ropa para ingresar a la práctica.

-A dónde crees que vas?-Una voz demasiado conocida acompañada de su alta silueta se dibujaron en la puerta del camarín.

-A la misma práctica a la que tú debes ir.-sentencié con mi seriedad de siempre, que fue disipada al momento de sentir sus brazos rodeándome la cintura.

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento para ti ni para mí.-Susurró en mi oído, dándome un cosquilleo que bajo desde ahí hasta donde justamente no quería que llegara.

-D-De qué hablas Inui-senpai?-Aun sospechando lo que iba a decir, quería escucharlo de su boca para cerciorarme.

-Me acompañarás a mi casa porque mi familia no estará hoy. Ya le pedí permiso a Tezuka.-Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mi sin que yo lo quisiera, pero no pude evitarlo. No sólo habíamos vuelto a estar juntos si no que esta misma tarde iba a satisfacer mi cuerpo como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Va a ser una larga tarde.

_Continuará…_

Es un poco tarde para decirlo pero creo ke se nota el leeeeve toke de Dream Pair y MomoRyo xD no puedo evitarlo amo esas parejas uwu


	6. Satisfacción

Agradezco por aki los review pk me los envía gente ke no tiene cuenta aki asi ke no puedo hacerlo personalmente xD asi ke gracias Yuna y Gabrika :3

**Milk**

Capítulo 6: Satisfacción

Era gracioso ver como Kaidoh y yo tratábamos de caminar con la mayor calma posible pero nuestros cuerpos insistían en ir poco menos que trotando o corriendo hasta mi casa. Ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar y las ansias podían sentirse en el aire.

-Pasa, Kaidoh.-Como de costumbre entró con todo respeto aunque no había nadie, sin embargo su actitud cambió de un segundo a otro ya que me tomó de la camisa y en un acto muy extraño viniendo de él, me besó de improviso y con bastante pasión. No pude hacer más que respondérselo con el mismo ímpetu, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Inui-senpai…-Pude verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, esa dulce súplica no podía ser rechazada por lo que tomé su mano para guiarlo hasta mi habitación como de costumbre.-N-no…

-Mhh? Qué sucede Kaidoh?-Noté que se negaba a subir, extrañamente porque acostumbramos hacerlo allí cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad.

-A...ahí…-Sin poder mirarme por la vergüenza, apuntó hacia el sillón. "Travieso", pensé y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa, después de todo es una excelente idea.

Al momento de sentarnos donde mi kohai había sugerido, retomamos el ardiente beso que habíamos dejado pendiente. Fue maravilloso ver como su inexperta pero hiperactiva lengua se peleaba con la mía por el dominio del beso, rozando mis labios y dientes mientras que hilos de saliva escapaban rodando hasta su mentón y el mío.

Me dejé llevar, no pude seguir pensando con lógica mientras arrancaba toda la ropa que veía a mi paso. Kaidoh trataba de quitar la mía con nerviosismo y en algunas ocasiones tuve que ayudarle, su inocencia no hacía más que provocarme aun más, siendo el momento más dulce cuando sus manos temblorosas quitaron mis lentes y nuestras miradas por fin se encontraron nuevamente como corresponde. Magia pura.

-Kaidoh…-Dejando todo a un lado, nos acostamos cuidadosamente en el sillón y sabiendo que es lo que más le gusta, fui dejando besos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por sus orejas, bajando a su cuello para luego dedicarme a cada centímetro de su pecho, dando especial atención a sus pezones, deleitándome con sus tímidos gemidos que aumentaban a medida que iba bajando.

Tomé su miembro con mi mano derecha sin descuidar los movimientos de mi boca, seguí bajando con cuidado y lentitud, haciendo círculos con la lengua en sus zonas más sensibles.

-Nhg…Aa…ah…-Suspiros que subían su volumen, frases entrecortadas que no lograba entender muy bien pero su tono de voz tan frágil y sensual estaba volviéndome loco, poniéndome tan ansioso que sentí ganas de penetrarlo de inmediato, pero era muy pronto aun. Cuando mi boca terminó su recorrido y llegó a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, mi kohai se sentó de pronto, asustándome ya que me encontraba muy concentrado.

-S-sucede algo malo?-Le dije, preocupado por su extraña reacción pero no obtuve respuesta, al menos no con palabras porque rápidamente se agachó y pude sentir su húmeda lengua recorrer mi glande.-K-Kaidoh!-Arrugando la tela del sofá con mis dedos, disfruté plenamente el impulso de mi pareja. Es verdad que no llevábamos tanto tiempo sin hacerlo para estar tan desesperados pero el hecho de haber pensado que nunca más íbamos a estar así nos dejaba tan ansiosos como si no hubiésemos tenido sexo en años.

Devorando mi virilidad, Kaidoh hacía maravillas con sus manos y lengua. Presionaba el cuerpo mientras lamía la cabeza, luego iba bajando mientras dejaba traviesos chupones de arriba abajo. A los pocos minutos ya no pude distinguir qué hacía, sólo podía gozar de las descargas eléctricas que llegaban a mi espalda, los escalofríos, el calor que aumentaba sin control.

-Senpai…-Separándose bruscamente de mi miembro, subió y se sentó en mis piernas, mirándome con ternura a pesar del pre-semen que escurría de sus labios. Quise tomarle una fotografía, estaba más hermoso que nunca.

-Claro, Kaidoh.-Por su carácter sé que nunca vendrá diciendo "Senpai hazme el amor", al menos no hacía falta conmigo ya que gracias a mis datos podía predecir perfectamente sus deseos, sé cuando quiere que comience.

Quise prepararlo primero con mis dedos pero se mostró molesto e intentó fallidamente introducirse él mismo mi miembro. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? Eso no podía hacerme más feliz y aun a riesgo de hacerle daño, hice caso a su petición y me introduje en su ser.

Gritos y lágrimas brotaron de su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver tan indefenso y sensual a la vez que mi cuerpo ya se movía por si solo. Sujetándolo de las caderas lo hice bajar una y otra vez sobre mí, consiguiendo una sensación única por la estrechez de su cuerpo.

-I-Inui…-senpai!-Repetía sin cesar, aferrándose a mi hasta el punto de rasguñar mi espalda, cosa que me descontrolaba más. Mi mano derecha jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones mientras que la izquierda pellizcaba su trasero a la vez que trataba de presionar más nuestros cuerpos para apretar bien su miembro. Hay un 99% de probabilidades de que nuestros gritos se escucharan hasta afuera de la casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Minutos, horas, días? Lo ignoro, fue casi un trance que compartimos mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían ya por inercia, satisfaciéndose mutuamente, manoseando hasta los sitios menos comunes, reanudando a ratos la batalla de nuestras lenguas insaciables a la vez que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de Kaidoh.

Dando un último grito, acabamos al mismo tiempo, manchando bastante la oscura tela de mi sillón.

-K..Kaidoh…-Recuperando el aliento, quise asegurarme de que mi kohai estaba bien ya que le costaba demasiado respirar y no levantaba la cabeza.

-Estoy…bien-Pudo decir, pero me tranquilicé más cuando pude ver que estaba sonriendo, entonces también sonreí.

Nos turnamos en la ducha para después quedarnos en el sofá tomando un café, abrazados con tal fuerza que parecía que fuésemos uno. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, fue necesario perder a Kaidoh una vez para valorarlo completamente. Quise decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que necesitaba su compañía ahora y siempre pero conozco sus reacciones cuando hago esos comentarios y no son muy positivas que digamos.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –Susurré cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndolo. Amo tanto sentir como tiembla entre mis brazos.

-D-Debo preguntar en mi casa…-Acurrucándose como un verdadero gatito, buscó el celular entre sus cosas y llamó a su madre, obteniendo una positiva respuesta ya que era viernes.

-Podremos divertirnos toda la noche-Dije con malicia, sabiendo que ambos esperábamos un segundo encuentro cuando de pronto fue mi celular el que sonó.-Si diga? Renji?-A penas escuchó aquello se separó de mi, levantándose del sillón mientras recogía sus cosas. Como lo detestaba, ya habíamos tenido problemas antes por la foto que tengo junto a él en mi habitación.-¿Kaidoh qué haces? No pensarás irte…

-Cállate.-Tomando su mochila, tuve que sujetarlo de los hombros para que me mirara.

-Estaba invitándome a una feria científica que harán en el Rikkai Dai pero sé que te enojarás si voy, luego diré que me enfermé o algo así.-Buscaba su mirada pero él me la negaba, realmente molesto.

-¿Senpai miente?-Preguntó con ironía, fijando su dolida mirada en la alfombra.

-Con tal de no hacerte sentir mal…-Enojándose aun más, se soltó de mi agarre y por fin pudo mirarme a los ojos.

-Nada de mentiras de acuerdo? Irás, pero no solo.-Tirando de mi camisa, dijo la frase más escalofriante que pude escucharle decir.-Iremos juntos.-Estoy seguro de que escuché algo así como un rayo allá afuera. Mañana va a correr sangre.

_Continuará…_

Ya se me están acabando las ideas para seguir pero me da penita no continuarlo xD vere si se me ocurre algo o lo termino en el capitulo siguiente uwu


	7. Nombres

Mil años sin actualizar D: pido disculpas si es que alguien se había kedado con la curiosidad de saber como terminaba…la cual yo tmb tenia, el final lo acabo de hacer xDDU ahí va el ultimo capítulo :3

Capítulo 7: Nombres

Odiaba tanto a ese tipo. Yanagi Renji me provocaba los sentimientos más sicópatas e inmaduros que pudiese haber tenido. ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado antes que yo a la vida de senpai? No es justo, Inui-senpai ha sido mi primera pareja, se llevó mi primer beso y…todo de mi, sin embargo yo no puedo decir lo mismo, todo aquello pasó primero por ese infeliz que para colmo con sólo verme parece percibir esta rabia y me presume el poder que tiene sobre mi pareja.

-Estás seguro de esto, Kaidoh?-Pregunta por enésima vez a lo que sólo respondo con un siseo, intentando no golpearlo. Sabe que estoy de mal humor y sus repetitivas preguntas sólo lo aumentan. Aun así no daré pie atrás, dije que iría y es lo que haré.

Rikkai Dai es enorme, más que un aeropuerto y a simple vista puedo notar que tiene prácticamente de todo, especialmente niños ricos y mimados que nos miran un tanto extraño por venir con la ropa de Seigaku. Es una sensación incómoda, lástima que no puedo ir golpeándolos uno por uno ya que senpai siempre me detiene.

No han pasado ni 10 minutos y ya quiero irme, el imbécil ese está al principio de la feria y ha venido casi corriendo a saludar a Inui-senpai como si no lo viera hace siglos. Ha logrado enfurecerme, sé que sobreactúa para fastidiarme y no puedo disimular para no darle en el gusto. Maldita sea mi nula capacidad de control de ira.

-Sadaharu, vienes acompañado-Dice de un modo tan desagradable, fijando su atención en mi como si no me hubiese visto desde un principio. Tal parece que no soy el único que no puede disimular los celos.

-Sí, espero que no te moleste que venga con mi kohai.-Perfecto, sólo soy su kohai. ¿Negándome de nuevo Inui Sadaharu? No estoy para esto de nuevo.

-Con permiso.-Luego de dar un saludo muy rápido a ese idiota de Renji me fui caminando mientras fingía interés por los experimentos que veía. Esta si que no pretendía perdonársela, si tiene tanta confianza como dice con ese bastardo por qué le ocultaría su relación amorosa? No hay excusas esta vez. Preferí perderme entre los muchos alumnos que llenaban aquel enorme salón y terminé sentándome afuera en el primer sitio donde encontré la sombra de un árbol.

El sentimiento tan desagradable que me invade crece con cada segundo que veo pasar en mi reloj. No viene, no viene a buscarme. Se quedó con ese otro tipo haciendo quizás que cosa. Si aun tiene sentimientos por él, por qué está conmigo? Entiendo que su antigua relación se haya dado por terminada debido a que dejaron de verse pero ahora que se han encontrado…

-Kaidoh-Volteándome bruscamente al escuchar que me llaman termino por encontrarme por fin con la serena expresión de senpai.-Molesto de nuevo? Puedo saber el motivo o podemos comenzar ya con la reconciliación?

-Tsk…Idiota, esta no voy a perdonártela!-No alcanzo ni a levantar la mano y él ya está sujetando mi muñeca para impedir que lo golpee. ¿Cómo es que lo supo? Malditos sean sus datos tan exactos sobre mi.

-Si no lo harás… ¿por qué me esperabas aquí y no te fuiste a casa?-Atrapado, siempre lograba dejarme así, sin argumentos ni nada que alegar. Ese era el poder que tenía Inui-senpai sobre mi.-Que yo sepa no he hecho nada grave por lo que sospecho que tu molestia viene únicamente de los pensamientos que nacen de ti y te torturas con ellos.

-Senpai…-Cuanta maldita verdad había en sus palabras, una vez más lo sabía todo antes de que yo abriera la boca, y eso era bueno ya que yo jamás hubiese hecho tal declaración.

-Dame otra oportunidad y verás que sacaré de tu mente todas esas dudas, está bien?-Sonrió para mi y fue el final, no pude seguir negándome después del drama de hace unos días. No puedo ni quiero volver a perder el tiempo así.

Me llevó de vuelta a la famosa feria y fue explicándome con detalles uno por uno cada experimento que se exhibía. No siempre pude entender tantos tecnicismos juntos pero era un agrado ver y escuchar como se expresaba y esa pasión que agregaba a cada teoría. Finalmente terminé aprendiendo más sobre él que de los científicos.

-Renji, ya nos vamos-El suyo fue el último que visitamos y repentinamente Inui-senpai anunció que nos retirábamos, hasta yo puse cara de sorpresa.

-Tan pronto, Sadaharu?-Con notoria cara de decepción el tipo ese se acercó para despedirse, bastante diría yo.

-Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos pendientes…-Entonces volteó a verme con dulzura, tomando mi mano- con mi novio, Kaoru.

No fui el único que se quedó con cara de idiota sorprendido, todos quienes escucharon estaban igual. De todos modos yo destacaba por el rojo que me llegó hasta las orejas y más allá.

-Novio…?-Como si aun no lo creyera o pensara que era broma, Renji insistió tratando de encontrarle el truco oculto al asunto. No lo hay, para su desgracia.

-Sí, así que nos vemos otro día está bien?-Luego de despedirse, volvió a mirarme pero esta vez con esa expresión de "ya sabes que hacer"…y claro que lo sabía.

-Vamos, Sadaharu-senpai.-No podía creer lo que acababa de salir de mis labios, ni en sueños había llamado así a Inui-senpai, pero lo vale, todo por ver la cara de fin del mundo de Renji.

Y así salimos de esa escuela enorme sin habernos soltado las manos, no recuerdo si en algún momento nos separamos en el camino, juro que será primera y última vez que haga una cursilería de ese tipo, pero ese momento lo ameritaba. Ahora lo único que deseo es llegar a casa de mi pareja y ocuparnos minuciosamente de aquellos "asuntos pendientes".

Fin

Gracias a todos los ke dejaron review o pasaron a leer este fic :3 el último ke subo a esta cuenta~ LARGA VIDA AL INUKAI!


End file.
